


Baking in lockdown

by Navy_Bird



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Baking in lockdown

Aziraphale baking!


End file.
